jkarra_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of Sarkeht
Rise of Sarkeht was the first known awakenings of the Sarkeht Dynasty, on the planet of M'denta on Dan'tus Three. The campaign began as a series of aggressive first encounters, and leading to the eventual mutual destain between the J'karran Sept, and the Sarkeht Dynasty. Encounter at Hawk-Reach The first encounter between the two factions was in a cave, later to be discovered to be one of the entry tunnels of the Crypt World underneath the planet. A squad of Fire Warrios and their commanding Ethereal found strange metal guards inside of the cave, Praetorians. The Shas'ui of the warriors attempted a dialogue, as to not cause violence around his Ethereal. However the guards simply opened fire, causing a retreat after a quickly realized outmatch between technologies. The Ethereal sent word back to their base, Hawk-Reach, of this encounter. The scientific facility readies what they could, quickly establishing a defensive line. When the strange faction began their assault, the T'au were shocked to find their enemy standing back up after death. This fantastic ability was, however, not enough to win the attack, and the J'karrans were now deciding on how to proceed. Information was needed, and so the Ethereal in command, King Frel'Yr, ordered scout teams to explore the area, to better understand their enemy, his location, and abilities. The squads either came back defeated beyond measure, or not at all, giant tech spiders hid in the sands all around them. The Lord of the Dynasty was now waking up. He found his army already at war, under the pretext of the auto defense functions in place. Although he would desire allies if possible, and the T'au were a diplomatic race, he was under the impression that the J'karrans attacked first, and thus decided an organised assault on a key T'au outpost. This Attack, now with their Lord by their side, was a complete victory. However, upon exploring the facility further, confident the aliens were dealt with, was ambushed. Hiding in the main control station of the outpost, the Earth caste set up a heavy defense in the room adjacent to their's. When the Lord walked in, he was assaulted by a dozen redundancy drones, tearing him apart, and leaving his army leaderless. J'karran reinforcements arrived, and swept the outpost of enemy necrons. Although the enemy was repelled, the outpost had to be abandoned, all forces were called back to Hawk-Reach facility. This became their last stand, another fully revitalized necron army moved towards the base, with their Lord with them. The T'au thought this impossible, the enemy was simply back, as if they never lost a battle. The assault was one sided, King Frel'Yr was in imminent danger. An evacuation was ordered, a great Manta dropped down, along with a dozen Orca ships. However, Frel'Yr was caught in the fray. While one of the Shas'Vre's was held up getting as many warriors and pathfinders to safety, the Ethereal was mortally wounded. Bleeding just near the evacuation site, the Necron warriors could not make a killing blow simply because of the thick dust and smoke in the area, however they advanced to find and kill the T'au's honored leader. Frel'Yr saw his fate, and squeezed his eyes shut, but was saved by a hair's breadth. The Shas'vre came back alone and annihilated an entire squad alone, carrying the wounded ethereal in his metal hand. This Shas'vre was known as Kri'nar, the black sheep. This evacuation was a defensive retreat, as the T'au massed up at a nearby planet, now known as An'yang, The Paradise Planet, readying for a counter assault. The Battles for Ar'cea Rra Ko'taal The war became a planetary back-and-forth between M'denta and An'yang, the T'au building up a defencive base to launch attacks, while Necrons launched assault after assault to try and run J'karra out of Dan'tus. The battles mostly took place on An'yang, during one of the more prominent battles a bright flash of green energy stormed right in the middle of a battlefield, and with it came an Imperial Titan Knight piloted by Belladonna Dylen. It demanded for Commander Law, and in an act of confusion and desperation, Law fled the field. This conflict made it's way to the far flung sector of Shi'fa to the north, where the T'au needed to split their focus. During this, Eldar Rangers approached King Frel'yr, giving him key information on a special artifact on the Paradise Planet. This artifact was essential for the well-being and stability of the gravitational forces for the entire cluster. This artifact was called the Ar'cea Rra Ko'taal, aka The Eldar Shadow That-Must-Be-Protected. The rangers seemed keen to help the T'au if it would hurt the Necrons, and so, with the Eldar's help, J'karra pushed the Sarkeht dynasty back to M'denta, gaining enough footing for a ship infiltration mission. If this mission was a success, the T'au would surely be able to keep the Necrons safely locked in at M'denta. While the infiltrators, lead by the Shas'vre Kri'nar, sabotaged the inside of the ship, a large scale battle was taking place just outside. The battle was going in the T'au's favor, as many efforts needed to be put in place to keep Kri'nars cadre from making to much damage. Kri'nar's forces began to suffer, and soon was flanked and caught, however, rather than outright slaughter, the Necrons seized their advance. Instead willing to negotiate an alliance. This was due to the loosing war outside, as well as their desperation to gain control over the Ar'cea Rra Ko'taal. The alliance was accepted, under certain conditions. Understanding what the Sarkeht dynasty now wanted, the J'karrans agreed to a year long alliance, after such time, they would surrender partial control of the Shadow to the Necrons, but in return, they must help the northern efforts, and fight back Belladonna's fleet. They agreed, and went to fight alongside one another in Shi'fa.